


I know you need this

by Emily_Lee98



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Clothes Ripping, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Lee98/pseuds/Emily_Lee98
Summary: Murdoc looks hot in that suspenders.Took place after the shooting of Garage Palace.





	I know you need this

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo when will I stop writting smut at 2 AM.  
> So Garage Palace is out and we all fell on our knees cause Murdoc is hot and buff af in his suspenders. But well have you ever wondered why tf did 2D's bulge in clear view?  
> Well.  
> Here we go.

He knew you were having that look when he walked out of the dressing room in his suspenders and white top tank. But you couldn’t care less, he looked so appetizing, the thin white fabric shows the right curves of his chest, exposing his arms, the full, muscular biceps of a man who spent nine-moon in prison. His jeans were tight, right around where it needed to, his bulge were in full view and it was almost criminal. You wanted him right there so badly, wanted to grind your ass on his crotch, whining and begging, ‘daddy, daddy, please touch me.’

  
And he knew, because after the shoot, the moment you stepped into his dressing room he pinned you onto the wall, taunting your lips, far enough that you can’t kiss him but close enough for you to taste the alcohol and smoke in his breath. He brought his knee up between your thigh and painfully knead your erection that you had ensure that it will be seen when the MV was finished.

  
“What a naughty boy you have been.” He chuckled at your flushed cheeks and shaky whimpers “Couldn’t even wait until daddy finish his job.”

  
You bit your lips, thrusting your hips forward wordlessly begging him to tear off the uncomfortably tight denim. He only response with a tighter grip around your twig-like wrists, his other hand grabbed your face possessively, sharp nails digging into your hot, soft skin. You loved it, you love it when daddy goes rough on you.

  
His hand trailed from your face, down to your throat, he gripped on the collar of your tight red t-shirt and rips it right off you. You gasped hungrily at his strength, the sound of the tearing fabric and how the cold air suddenly hits your sensitive skin turned you on so much it was starting to hurt. He admired you, you know he was staring at countless of hickeys and sex scars on your body. His mismatched eyes slowly scanned on every inch of your pale complexion. He licked his lips, and you giggled, you know he loved it, he loves it when he knows that he owns you.

  
His hand went behind you, grabbing your ass through the rough fabric, making you moan in anticipation, he was still hovering before your lips, you were drooling, wanting to kiss him, waiting for him to fuck your throat with his tongue and drink your cries for him to be inside you already. You were completely under his control.

  
“Daddy I’ve been so bad…” you whined against his smirk “Daddy I’ve been imagining you fucking me again.” He inhaled your breath and parted his lips “Daddy, punish me, I’ve been so fucking bad.” And you tasted him on your tongue, and it felt so fucking good. His hands all over you, his scent lingered on you, him, him, him. He was all you felt.

  
Not once breaking the kiss he led you to the black sofa (or red? You could barely remember even though he just gave you a blowjob on that couch earlier today.). He pushed you onto the soft cushion and he was quickly to straddled you. You felt his fingers tugging harshly at the hem of your jeans and your erection sprung to life, smearing pre-cum on your belly. Loud moaning was soon to escape your mouth when he was circling your flushed tip with his thumb. You closed your eyes and let out a sigh of relief when he started to pump you, this was all that you thought about this whole damn day.

  
Relieving sighs were soon turned into whining yelps when he slowed down remarkably, you curled your toes and opened your eyes, only to meet with his sadistic look. Fucker wanted you to beg for it.

  
You didn’t complain though, you loved asking for it, even more when he denies it until you were on your knees, tongue out and ass up like a fucking dog waiting for his treat.

  
“Daddy, I want to cum.” You whined and thrust your hips up to his grip and to that he let go of your aching cock completely.

  
“I don’t think so baby blue.” He unzip his pants and take out his own member, it was much thicker than yours, yet was leaking as much pre-cum as you. “Daddy was thinking that he could just jack off and cum onto that pretty azure hair of yours, and leave your horny ass until you really deserve it.” He smirked while starting to stroke himself.

  
You were intended to sit up until he pinned you back down with his free hand on your chest. Those long nails trailed to one of your flushed nipples and dug into the skin around it, not enough to bleed but enough to leave a bruise with a sharp pain that only makes you even harder than you already are.

  
“I can make you cum on my face daddy, I can make you feel good I promise.” You whimpered with your sweetest tone possible, he groaned in pleasure while his finger circle around his tip, smearing pre-cum on to his shaft. You smiled to yourself, he was getting off to you and you know it.

  
He stopped touching himself to pick up a red piece of fabric that you were sure to be what was once your t-shirt, and before you could ask him he was tying your wrist together over your head.

  
“You just open your mouth nice and wide so daddy can fuck your throat yeah? Nice to know that pretty hole can do something other than singing and moaning like a slut.” His voice was harsh and demanding, sending chills and pleasure down your cock. You obeyed, opening your mouth wide that it would almost hurt, your tongue hanging in anticipation, you are obedient, you are a good boy.

  
He moved closer to your face and gripped on to your hair, shoving his whole cock down your throat, letting out a loud groaning as he felt the inside of your mouth clenching onto him. You didn’t even gag, your tongue pressed to his shaft, tasting him, teasing him, you closed your lips around his base as he pulled back out, only to thrust back in, not letting you take your breath, but you didn’t need it, you were already used to this.

  
He pulled out of your mouth completely, looking down at you and grinned “I trained you well didn’t I, a perfect cock-slut for daddy.” You smiled and did not break eye contact when you leaned forward to suck on his tip. His eyes closed and he tilted his head back, thrusting his hip forward and soften the grip on your hair so you can suck on him. You took all of him and hollowed your cheeks, making sure he can feel all the walls inside your mouth, nice and tight. You kept sucking and tasting his pre-cum on your tongue, listening to him groaning and moaning like there was no one else in the building. He was feeling so good, and you wanted so, you wanted daddy to feel good because of you.

  
You wanted daddy to love you, and he did, so much.

  
“That’s enough." His voice was shaky when he pulled out of your mouth. “Don’t you want daddy to cum inside your ass?” He leaned down to kiss your lips and you felt butterflies in your stomach. “You want my cum inside you, don’t you, baby doll?” You nodded, biting your lips as he chuckled, trailing kisses and love bites from your neck to your belly, re-marking the faded hickeys from the last time. You moaned as he was getting closer to you forgotten member, which was hard and already wet with pre-cum.

  
He reached into his pocket to get out a small tube and soon to coat his cock with the substance, you smiled at the thought that he was prepared this whole time, he knew you would need him eventually. He knew you so well.

  
There was no preparation, but you liked the pain anyway, besides there was enough lube and saliva and a lot of time for you to get used to the stretch, the rest of the band and the crew knew better than to disturb what was happening behind the closed door of his dressing room.

  
He lifted your lower-half up slightly and you could feel him pressing on your entrance, you inhaled sharply, he always felt so big.

  
“Beg for it, slut.” He said. And you didn’t need him to tell you the second time.

  
“Fuck, daddy I need you, I need you so much please fuck me till I can’t walk.” You whined.

  
And he needed it as much as you, not waiting for anything else he thrust into you. The moment you feel him filling you up you almost faint from the pleasure. Finally you thought, you wailed and moaned, constantly saying how good it felt, he loved it when you’re loud.

  
He shoved deep into you and pulled nearly all out, fast and hard and rough, not waiting to build up any tension. He fucked you, pounded into you, brushing over your prostate every thrust, enough to drive you mad but not enough for you to climax.

  
“I bet you’ve been thinking about this all day.” He said through his groans and shaky breaths. “I bet you left the studio every, ugh, once and a while just so you can touch yourself to the thought of me, fucking your stupid brain out.” You nodded, because it was the most appropriate answer at the moment, you can’t make out audible words anymore, ‘except for ‘harder’, ‘faster’, ‘daddy it feels so good’.

  
“I can be so mean to you right now, hah…, I can just pull out right now and leave you crying, screaming for more.” You felt his hot breath on your neck and his sweats dripping on your skin, you felt your eyes rolling to the back off your head, your cock ache at the sound of wet skins slapping on each other.

  
“Do you want that? Or do you want daddy to make you cum.” His voice was shaky, he was close, you can tell by the inconsistent rhythm of his thrust, you replied by clenching your inside, making it tighter around his dick, the way he likes it. He groaned loudly in response, his nails digging into your thighs, leaving nice, bruised marks that both of you loved.

  
You were drooling, moaning and yelping, but you managed to squeeze out words, just because you know he liked to hear them “I want to cum, daddy make me cum, make me cum, please I’ll be a good boy for you…” You repeated again and again, loud enough that you sure the hallway outside would echoed with the sweet, filthy sound of your voice. Everyone would know it, you thought, that you are his, body and soul, everything of you, he owns you, daddy owns you.

  
He groaned, grabbed your ankles and held them high, you yelped in surprised as you were dragged on the cushion but you were soon back to crying out loud, not even holding back, he hit your prostate directly and your cock twitched against the stimulation.  
You were so fucking close and this time you were screaming his name as if it was your dying word.

  
“Murdoc, Murdoc! MurdocMurdocMurdoc! I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna--"

  
You saw stars when you finally reach orgasm, your hips spasm and thrust back on to him, clenching him as he filled you up, groaning and swearing wildly, he said your name, and repeated it until it was only a mumble against your skin.

  
He untied you, rubbing your wrists and kissing your forehead. “You did so well, Stu.” He said sweetly “I love you.”, and you hummed happily against the crook of his neck, planting a soft kiss on his collar bone and wrapped your lanky arms around him.

  
“I love you, too.” You replied, you closed your eyes, taking in the moment with your other senses, everything felt so whole, so perfect.

  
The both of you lied there in the afterglow until he broke the silence.

  
“…Russel has the key to the car, right?”

  
The thought of having to walk home was not exactly appealing and both of you agreed on that, so you untangled yourself from him and quickly to pull your pants back on, but then you realized you would probably have to walk home, half naked.

  
“You ruined my t-shirt!”

  
“You loved it.” He replied coldly while zipping up his pants, and randomly searched through the closet, pulling out a white bathrobe. “Just put this on and go.”

  
“People are gonna stare!” You pouted as he handed the robe to you and stop to flick your forehead painfully.

  
“Stop your whining, hurry up.” He demanded and you rolled your eyes, slipping on the clothing unwillingly, mumbling and cursing.

  
“Sure, dad.”

  
“Don’t call me that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't exactly proof reading it but ah well  
> Imma sleep, g'night, comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
